HUD Overview
Crush Crush Interface.png|Crush Crush HUD Blush Blush HUD.png|Blush Blush HUD This picture shows the screen layout of the 'Girls' tab in Crush Crush or the 'Guys' tab in Blush Blush. The numbered sections are explained below. The layouts are very similar between Crush Crush and Blush Blush - any differences will be noted in a later section. #You can select different characters here, to switch to their specifics. #This section shows the current relationship level, as well as the current amount of affection the character has for you. The symbols underneath the progress bar mark significant milestones. #These are the requirements you must meet before moving to the next relationship level. #These buttons let you interact with the character. ##Talk - Brings up a dialogue box, and increases affection proportional to your current reset boost and your level of the character's liked trait. ##Stats - Shows different details about the character, such as birthday, favorite food, and blood type. For the purpose of gameplay, the character's liked trait is listed here. It also has a button that brings up the girl's memory album page. ##Gift - Brings up the gift menu if your relationship has advanced enough that they will accept gifts. You can select different items to give to the current character to increase their affection and/or meet requirements for advancement. ##Date - Brings up the date selection if your relationship has advanced enough that they will go on a date with you. You can go on different dates with the current character to increase their affection and/or meet requirements for advancement. #'Message Bar' - Here you will see messages from the game when you do things like earn achievements and reach new relationship levels. #'Time Blocks' - This is where you can see how your time blocks are distributed, between dates, jobs, and hobbies, and any you may have left idle. Initially, the time blocks are represented by different colored sections. When you reach 24 time blocks, the display switches to the one seen here. Time blocks limit the number of activities you can perform at once. #'Money Bar' - This is how much cash you have in the bank. Cash is earned through working jobs, and can be spent on dates and gifts. #'Diamonds' - Diamonds are the game's premium currency. They can be earned by reaching new relationship levels for the first time, and can be purchased in the store. #'Settings' - This brings up the settings menu, where you can adjust the volume, select the language, and toggle other options. #This is the character you currently have selected. Their appearance depends on the relationship level you have with them. You can poke them here. #This is the text box, where you can read dialogue from the character in response to different actions. #This toggles whether or not the text box (11, above) is visible. #'Tabs' - This section allows you to move between different areas of the game by clicking the relevant icons. ##Girls / Guys - This is the screen shown in the image. It shows you the character you currently have selected. ##Jobs - This is where you can view your available jobs and allocate time blocks to them. ##Hobbies - This is where you can view your available hobbies and allocate time blocks to them. ##Stats - Shows important gameplay statistics, and is where you can soft reset your game. ##Achievements - You can view every available achievements, and see which ones you have already earned. ##Store - This is where you can buy diamonds, as well as other boosts. ##More - This is where you can view the memory album, save and load your game, access the settings menu, and view the credits. It is also where a coupon code may be entered. The button labeled "Full Reset" may be accessed here. #'Exit' - Clicking this button exits the game. Your game will auto-save. Progress can be banked for seven days after you last closed the game. #'Events' - This button will open up the current event screen. Events can be weekly, daily, or other special timeframes, such as for holidays. #'Phone Flings' - This brings up the phone flings menu, where you can exchange text messages with different characters, separate from the main game. Interface Differences There are minor differences between Crush Crush and Blush Blush. *The Store and More tabs are in the opposite positions in Blush Blush. *Currently Blush Blush does not have either events or phone flings. This may change in future updates.Sad Panda Studios has announced on Steam that they have plans for Phone Flings in Blush Blush. *Blush Blush has a 'Guys' tab instead of a 'Girls' tab with the same pair of hearts, but a blue background instead of pink. **The color scheme of Blush Blush overall seems to replace much of the pink in Crush Crush with blue. Notes Category:Index Category:Interface